Granbull
Granbull - Snubbull is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. He is loyal to Poochyena and will try and help anyone who he likes. Place - Season 1 - 2nd/3rd Personality - Snubbull is a helpful character, and is a homosexual, however, he has not confessed this to anyone yet in fear of rejection. Despite this he tries his best during challenges and he also tries to make friends with everyone. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - (Note: Snubbull evolves into Granbull in episode ten, and will be referred to as Snubbull until then) Episode 1 - In episode one, Snubbull is first introduced on the docks with Poochyena, Skrelp, Poliwag and Tympole. When Tympole and Poliwag begin to fight, he comments on how they have been doing that for the entire journey. He then heads to the campfire site where he is then placed onto The Rampant Rhyperiors. In the challenge, he is initially uneasy about jumping off of the cliff but Poochyena manages to talk him into it. The two of them jump off of the cliff together, both scoring a point for their team. Later on, in the cabin, he is seen with Poochyena and Electrike, trying to save Electrike from elimination by voting out Spritzee. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Snubbull is seen outside of The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin talking with Poochyena, talking about how they failed to save Electrike. Glameow walks past them and Poochyena admits that he finds her 'pretty' which causes Snubbull to instinctively say 'so are you', nearly exposing his crush for Poochyena. Glameow then walks back over to then and asks to join the alliance, to which Poochyena agrees and gives Snubbull no choice but to say yes. He is then sent to do the challenge, and wishes Glameow luck on the first obstacle. After Glameow falls, he attempts it, making it to the fourth podium before seeing Poochyena fall in. After asking if Poochyena is okay Oddish attempts it, using Snubbulls head to jump from. Disorientated, Snubbull falls into the water. In the confessional he says that Oddish distracted him. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:MalesIn episode three, Snubbull is seen with his alliance talking about how they embarrassed themselves on the obstacle course. He mentions (in the confessional) that he does not entirely trust Glameow yet as she 'might be trying to steal Poochyena' away from him. During the challenge, the three of them stumble upon Gallade's office and decide to hide there, where Poochyena goes to check the perimetre, Snubbull interrogates Glameow, asking whether she likes Poochyena or not. When she says 'just as a friend' he sighs in relief. When Spiritomb discovers there whereabouts he is tackled by Snubbull, causing The Rampant Rhyperiors to win. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Snubbull is seen speaking with Poochyena and Glameow outside of The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin. Poochyena congratulates them on their performance in the challenge of day three. Tympole then approaches them, asking them to vote out Poliwag next time they lose. Durign the challenge Snubbull is placed into group two and wins the round alongside Ledian. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Snubbull is seen speaking with Poochyena and Glameow inside of their cabin. He expresses his hopefulness that the alliance can make it far in the game and is backed up by Poochyena. During the challenge, he is seen helping his team with the clues. When he is trying to find an underground area, Glameow suggests that they go back to the campfire site. Snubbull questions this and accuses Glameow of 'just giving up', to which she agrees and walks off. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Snubbull is seen comforting Skrelp after her break up with Clauncher, by saying that they could get back together after the game ends. During the challenge, Snubbull is seen with his team whilst they decide on who will be competing in the challenge, he does not volunteer. He is later seen trying to help Poochyena, who had just eaten a strong hallucinogenic mushroom. After this, he is seen at the campfire ceremony, where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness - meaning that Snubbull is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Snubbul is seen with Glameow and Poochyena in the alliance. When Glameow leaves the room Poochyena talks with Poochyena and asks if he should ask her to be his girlfriend. Snubbull instantly objects and cautiously says that he should get to know her first. In the confessional Snubbull speaks glumly, saying that he will never get to be with Poochyena. During the challenge Snubbull volunteers to compete twice. His first match-up is against Natu - who he defeats, winning a point for his team. His second fight is against Deino and after much struggling, Snubbull defeats him, winning another point for his team. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Snubbull is seen in his cabin with Ferroseed. He snappily asks Ferroseed about why he is there and then apologises, saying that he is frustrated. Ferroseed then asks about Glameow and Poochyena's location, to which Snubbull sarcastically says that they are 'getting to know eachother'. During the challenge, Snubbull is seen with his team as Poochyena attempts to organise it and Snubbull is then seen by the cannons holding cannon balls for Oddish. He asks Tynamo if Oddish is mentally stable, to which Tynamo replies by saying that he doubts it. Snubbull is later seen below deck, finding out that his team has lost and he is seen at the cabins with the majority of his team - deciding who to vote for. At the campfire ceremony Snubbull receives a cannon ball, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Snubbull is seen in the main living room of his teams cabin with Poochyena. Snubbull asks how Glameow liked her gift and Poochyena says that she loved it, and that he is planning on asking her to be his girlfriend. Snubbull sighs at this and Poochyena asks what is wrong and Snubbull says that nothing is wrong, continuing to hide his attraction and sexuality. During the challenge Snubbull climbs hill one with Poochyena and Glameow and before they climb the hill Poochyena stops them, warning them to watch their step. Snubbull offers to go first, however, Poochyena says that it was fine. Later on, Glameow and Poochyena are arguing about whether they were lost or not, however, Snubbull interrupts this - saying that they need to keep moving and that the gem was not 'going to fall out of the sky'. Then the gem falls out of the sky in-front of him due to Venonat throwing it. They then head back to the campfire site and Snubbull wins the first point for his team. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Snubbull is seen with Poochyena outside of The Rampant Rhyperiors' cabin speaking with Poochyena. Poochyena says that Snubbull needs to open up and tell him what is the matter and Snubbull says that nothing is wrong. In the confessional, he says that he cannot simply admit his love for Poochyena as that would 'freak him out'. He also remarks that he should give up on him. During the challenge, Snubbull stays on the beach with his team. He later offers to gather some food with Poochyena after Glameow complains that she is hungry. After gathering food Poochyena says that they should head back, however, before they can the Stunfisk bros' appear, saying that they are not leaving. Snubbull says that they can fight them and they then attack. Later on they arrive back at the beach, having evolved during the fight. Granbull is later seen running back to the campfire site with his team, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Granbull is seen with Mightyena in the cabin. Mightyena says that he is 'going to do it' and Granbull tells him to wait, and after some hesitation - wishing him luck. During the challenge he does not volunteer. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Granbull is seen pacing outside of his cabin, saying that Mightyena will forget about him. Tynamo then approaches him, and offers to help him eliminate Glameow - Granbull hesitantly agrees. In the confessional he backs up his statement. During the challenge, Granbull eats all five oran berries, however, he quits in the second part to avoid being hit by the Tauros and Bouffalant. After the challenge, he is seen once again with Tynamo, doubting the plan. Tynamo reassures him that Mightyena will not find out about Granbull voting out Glameow. At the campfire ceremony, it is revealed that he had voted for Glameow. Granbull also does not receive a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Granbull is seen standing alone in a field where he is approached by Mightyena. Granbull is immediately apologetic for getting Glameow eliminated, however, Mightyena is not overly bothered and claims that it was a 'lapse' in judgement. Granbull then confesses that he has had a crush on Mightyena since day two, shocking him. During the challenge, Granbull is teleported into a hallway with Mightyena, and he begins to apologise again, however, a ghost appears behind them so they run. They are later seen entering the kitchen, where an orb is located that Mightyena picks up. Mightyena then says that he hopes that they can get past the events of the previous day, Granbull approaches him and says that he does too. Buneary then enters, and asks if she was interrupting something, causing Mightyena to panic - saying that nothing was happening. Ghosts then appear behind the three of them, capturing them. Episode 14 - Granbull will appear in this episode. Trivia - * Granbull is the first openly gay character on DatDurant's TPI.